Mad Chershire
by The Weird Someone
Summary: So she died. She could deal with that. Being reborn was unexpected, but she could handle that. Finding herself in a new world was surprising, but whatever. These things known as pokemon, on the other hand, was something new.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Author owns nothing except this version of Gold.

* * *

The first thing she was warmth and then confusion. Didn't she die? And what a way to go! Trying to take the whole of humanity to her death. But she didn't even know if she had succeeded! What a pain...

Her thoughts were stopped when suddenly something wet tightened around her and started to push her forward, head first.

What happened during that moment, was that suddenly had a strong urge to breath and finding that there were no air.

So she was understandingly panicking, that she when she could breath, she was far more busy taking large breaths, filled with wonderful, delicious _air_, and closing her eyes, to cut of the bright, _bright_ light, that she didn't even notice her surroundings.

Well, until someone picked her up proclaimed, "It's a girl!"

What.

Her eyes popped open, only to close them again due to the bright, _bright _light. When she opened them again, she took it more slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the bright, _bright_ light.

Not that it helped in any way. Everything was basically a big blob of interacting and moving colors. But thankfully she could still hear and feel stuff.

Someone was rubbing a piece of cloth all over her body and she involuntary let out a small whine in protest. They mercifully stopped quick enough and then wrapped her in soft cloth, probably a blanket and then handed her to someone else, who held her gently, as if they were afraid she would break or something.

It was around then logic decided to kick in, because something was very wrong. How were they able to hold her like this? One hand supporting her head and the other supporting the rest of her body. It was almost like they were a bunch of giants or she was a...

Following that process of thoughts, she started to listen in to what they were saying.

"-Name her?" she heard from somewhere to the left and she tried to turn towards it, but alas, the only movement she was able to do was some weak wiggling.

"Aaaww, look she already knows who her daddy is!" she heard the one holding her say.

Wait, what? Daddy?! What the hell was going on?! She died, didn't she?! So what was going on?! It was almost like she... No that was impossible. There is no way that she had been reborn, there is absolutly no way this was happening. This was just some fucked-up post-live dream.

Unknowning to her panic, the people near her - her parents? - started to discuss what they would name her.

"What about Helen?" one of them suggested.

"No, that's so ordinary," the other one said. "How about something after she looks?"

"Then what about... Gold?"

"Yes, that is perfect. It fits perfectly with her eyes."

She could feel the tears pricking her eyes as she realized that the impossiple had happened, she had been reborn!

If she had been reborn, then who else could have been reborn along with her? There were no way of knowing. So the only way she could voice her frustasion was to cry loudly. So she did exactly that.

* * *

When she would look back at moment, which wasn't that often, as the only time she remembered it was when she was sleeping, in a dream, she would feel a small amount embarrassment.

But no more about that, as someone - probably her mom, and wasn't that awkward?(1) - was yelling from downstairs that had to wake up or else.

Her only to that was to pull her blanket over head and turning around in bed.

"If you don't go up, I will give your waffles to the pidgeys outside the window!"

At that she rolled out of her bed with a loud thump. Nobody touched her waffles! Those pidgeys will learn, just like whats-her-face, oh right, Lyra did.

She got to her feets and then moved towards the door in the door in a speed that a snail laugh at with scorn. The waffles would soon be hers, she could already smell them, so she decided to to turn up the speed to something slightly faster than a snail.

Only to fall down the stairs that were outside her room and hit her head several times on the steps on the way down. But she could still smell the waffles so who cared about the pain.

She stood up and with the speed that a snail would be jealous of - that is to say, normal human walking speed - she headed toward the diningroom to eat her delicious waffles.

Sitting down on at a chair at the dining table, she stared at the empty spot at the table were her waffles supposed to be at.

She turned at the sound of humming and soft steps coming from the kitchen doorway.

She saw them. She saw her delicious waffles... in the hands of someone - unimportant right now - else.

How dare they keep her waffles away from her! They would pay!

She let out a small growl as her hand started to inch closer to the fork - the knife didn't look sharp enough - laid out on the table.

As her hand closed around the fork, the person holding her delicious waffles walked closer. She got ready to pounce, only for the person to... put down her waffles in front of her on the table.

Eyeing the person now identified as her mother, then turning to her waffles and stabbing two waffles drenched in syrup out of six.

Her mom(3), noticing her distraction, pulled out a comb out of one of her pants pocket and started to the pigdey nest her daughter called.

"Gold, honey?" she said.

Gold might have said something that could have been a respond, but with her mouth stuffed with waffles, it was impossible to say.

"Professor Elm asked if you could run an errand for him today and I said it was okay," her mother continued. "So when you are done, you should hurry over to him."

And there she went again, making decisions without tellin her. But whatever, it wasn't like she had anything planned today anyway.

Done with breakfeast, she stood up from, making her mother stop combing her black shoulder length hair,which was now relatively tamed and made her way upstair to her room.

She needed to change clothes. There were no way she no way she was going to Elm in her pyjamas.

When she came down again, she was dressed in a dark yellow t-shirt, a pair of dark green shorts, black socks and holding a black and yellow cap in her hand.

And you couldn't help but to notice the smile consisting of teeths sharp and pointy to put a shark to shame on her face.

She stopped in front of front the frontdoor her put on her cap and shoes and opening the door and calling out; "Bye Mom(4), see you soon-ish!"

And with that she stepped out.

* * *

With great strength, threw she open the door to Professor Elm's lab, leaving small cracks were the door hit the wall only to rebound.

Gold walked in, easily stepping out of the doors rebound path. Without any apparent care over the damage she just caused, she walked deeper into the building.

"Gold, there you are, I thought I heard you."

Only to be stopped by Elms forever annoying voice. But, then again, she found everything about him annoying.

"Professor Elm!" Gold said in a cheery tone(5), her smile never leaving her face(6). "Mom said you wanted me to run an errand for you!"

"Yes, I got an call from Mr. Pokemon," Elm said, adjusting his glasses slightly. "He was ranting about an egg or something."

"Okay, got it, pick up egg." Gold said, her smile getting even wider, if that was possible. "But what do _I_ get out of it?" she finished.

"Well, I will let you pick one of three pokemon I keep in my lab," Elm answered. "But I was going to let pick one anyway, as the road between here and Mr. Pokemon is filled with dangerous pokemon."

"Hurrah!" Gold cheered, not really caring about any kind of danger she might met. "So what kind of pokemon do I get to choose between?"

"Chicorita, totodile and a chindaquil," Elm answered tiredly, as he led Gold to the shelf where he kept the pokemon. Last time _he_ ever pulled a all-nighter again(8).

"Which one is the one that can start a forest fi- I mean fire?" Gold asked gleefully.

"That would be the chindaquil," Elm answered. "The one to the left."

Gold held back the slightly insane laugh threatening to come out, as she picked up the pokball to the left of the shelf.

She pressed the button and the pokeball opened, releasing a small flash of white light and as soon it faded away, a chindaquil was sitting on the floor, looking around with curiosity.

Gold let out a small squee of delight and picking up the chindaquil, holding it close to her face.

She turned her face slightly, so that she could look at the professor, who was looking at them with badly hidden amusement.

"Can I name it? Can I?" Gold asked, as she started to bounce on the spot. "Can I? Can I? CanI? CanIcanIcan-"

"Yes, yes. You can name him," Elm answered, not a bit disturbed by her sudden onslaught of words(9). "Name him whatever you want."

"Sweet!" Gold cheered and turned her face so that she could look at the chindaquil, who was staring at her with curiosity and worry bordering on terror.

She supposed it was because of her shark-like smile, so she toned it down a bit and was rewarded with the sight of the chindaquil calming down.

"Alright," she started, with that ever present cheery tone. "I think I'm going to call you Alexander, after Alexander the Great. What do you think?"

Her answer was the chindaquil - now dubbed Alexander - blowing smoke in her face.

* * *

1. She doesn't have any memories of having a mother in her past life, only that asshole of a Master(2).

2. Who died when she was fourteen.

3. Who was very much used to her daughter bad temper at the mornings.

4. She would never get used to calling someone mom out loud.

5. She might not like him, but she knew how to pretend to.

6. But then again her smile never left her face in public(7).

7. One thing her Master was _very_ good at teaching her, was that you should _never_ let people see your true feelings.

8. But that was a lie, he was probably going to have to do it again in a week.

9. His son and one of his assistant could do much worse when they got excited.

* * *

ThisislikemyfirststoryandIho peyoulikeit! Ohandleaveareview!

27-09-2012


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Pokemon, except this version of Gold and I suppose this version of Lyra too...

* * *

Mad Chershire

Chapter Two

Gold calmly walked out of Elms lab, Alexander following closely on all four after her.

She was holding a plastic bag in her hand and in it was five potions, which she had gotten from one of Elms assistant, who talked _way_ to fast for anyone to follow what he was saying.

Well, she was bored now. She should probably hurry up with the errand, so that she could go back to what she always did when she didn't have anything fun to do(1).

She stopped suddenly, Alexander bumping into her legs. She had heard something(2). Something that sounded like... footsteps!

"Nohohoho!" Gold laughed, while listening to the footsteps coming closer, only to hear them stop a bit away from her.

She turned to where she had heard the footsteps come from and saw Lyra stare at her, pale like a sheet of paper and with that marill of hers cluthing her left leg like a life line.

"Lyra!" Gold said in a sing-song voice. "How have you been? Haven't seen you in, oh, three days. Someone might think you are avoiding me."

"G-gold," Lyra greeted in a shaky voice. "I-I have been fine, b-but I-I would h-had b-been better if you didn't live her!" Towards the end her voice grew firmer, as a small amount of hate entered her voice.

"Why, are you implying something?" Gold asked in a mocking tone, her smile growing wider. "Don't you remember? Your injury(3) was just a _tragic accident."_

Lyra just gave her look full with fear and hate, turned around and left as quickly as she could, which wasn't very fast with that limp of hers. Gold just looked at her retreating back with amusement.

She then threw a glare at the marill that was frozen on the spot, which sent it running after Lyra. With that done, she continued to her house, Alexander quickly following her.

She made it to the frontdoor, opened it, stepped indoors and as soon Alexander made it inside she closed the door.

"Mom, Professor Elm asked me to pick up a egg from a Mr. Pokemon!" Gold called as she hurried up the stairs and then into her room. "Where ever he lives," she said quietly to herself as she grabbed her shoulder bag(4) that was sitting near her desk.

She eyed her desk, looking for anything she might need to put in her bag, only to see a _bright pink_(6) package sitting on the middle of the desk.

She hoisted the strap of the bag up on her shoulder and then picked up the _pink_ package and held it on arm lenght distance, walked out of her room and then down the stairs, where Alexander where waiting for her, apparently decided taking the lazy way out climbing the stairs, that is to say not doing it.

"What's up with this, ugh, _pink_ package, mom?" Gold asked, as she made her way into the living room, where her mom was watching the news.

"Oh, it came yesterday," her mother answered as she lowered the volume on the TV a bit. "But since you where out all day and then went straight to bed after dinner, I suppose you didn't see it."

"Okay, but who sent it?" Gold asked and then all but hissed out. "And why is it _pink_?"

"Your father sent it, it's for your birthday," her mother answered. "And don't like pink?"

"My birthday was three months ago," Gold answered and then added, "And I haven't liked pink since I was five years old(7)."

Her mother only let out a sigh and said; "I'm sure he didn't forget your birthday, he is probably just busy with work and didn't have time to send it."

"Oh yeah? And when was the last time he called? Or, hell, even sent a letter?" Gold asked snidely, enjoying the pained look the questions brought forth. "He probably doesn't even ca-"

"That's enough, Gold!" her mother snapped, standing up from the couch she had been sitting on.

Gold mouth closed with a snap and stared at her mother trying to calm herself down with a empty look in her eyes(8).

"Why don't you open your present?" her mother asked in a forced calm voice, changing the subject.

Gold simply stared at her, but brought the package closer to her and started to rip of the tape and the paper of it, revealing a box and a card taped to the box.

She stopped staring at her mother(9) and took a closer look at the card, reading what was written on it.

_'Happy tenth birthday Gold!_

_I hope you like the present I sent you._

_Love, Dad'_

She peeled the card of the box, to read what was written on the box. She read what was written on the box out loud to her mother; "Pokegear. Just the thing you need to your trip more enjoyable."

She opened the box and pulled out the the pokegear to get a closer look at it.

It looked like a large, advanced wristwatch with two screens that you could fold together and a Silph Co. logo on it. But there was something horrible about it. It was... !t was _pink._

Gold held back a curde at the sight of the color and walked out of the living room and into the the kitchen, to toss the garbage into, well, the garbage can.

But she shoved the manual to the poke gear into her bag, for safe keeping.

And then, as she didn't want to face her mother right now(10), she decided to walk from the kitchen to the hallway, grabbing her hooded dark red jacket and then straight out the door, with Alexander quickly following her, not wanting to be left behind.

Gold stopped just a few meters out from her house, taking a deep breath and then walking toward the only way you could take to get to and from New Bark Town on foot which was to the west and led to Gherrygrove City.

As she just made to the end of New Bark Town, she heard someone shouting her name. Praying to whoever that would answer(11), that it wasn't her mother, she turned around.

Thankfully it was just Elm running towards her, stopping as son he reached her, bending down and putting his hands on his knees, as he tried to regain his breath. He _really_ needed to work out a bit.

"Just in case something happens," he said as soon he regained his breath and held out slip of paper.

Gold took it and looked at it. There was phone number written on it. She looked at Elm with a sceptical look.

"Your phone number?" she asked. "Well, whatever."

She shoved the pokegear into one of her jackpockets and then pulled out a black cell phone.

Gold typed in the and then hit the calling button and as soon she heard coming from one of Elms pockets she hung up. She then shoved the phone back into one of her jackpockets.

"There, now you have mine aswell," she said. "Can I _go _now?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course." Elm replied absently, as he turned around and started walking back to his lab.

Gold let her shoulder bag slip down from her shoulder and on to the ground and she quickly put on her jacket and then she grabbed the strap of her bag, picked it up and lifted the strap over her head and then down on her shoulder, so that the strap was resting on her left shoulder and the on the right side of her hip.

With that done, she turned around and walked along the dirt road, but stopped as soon she reached the tall grass. Gold eyed the grass that was waist length on her.

"What do you say, Alexander?" she asked the small pokemon. "Should we stay here and train for a while or keep going, because lets face it, it's probably some shitty pokemon like pidgeys or sentrets here."

"And I will most likely get bored, so lets make this some sort of runnung training, well actually, more like walking training, because I'm far to lazy to run," she continued, before looking at Alexander. "What do you think?"

Alexander, who quite frankly, was toning her out, gave a small jerk at the question, which Gold took as a 'whatever.'

"Alright, walking traing it is!" Gold cheered gleefully, picked up Alexander and with him tucked under one arm(12), she stepped into the grass.

* * *

"Well, that was... relaxing," Gold said content, as she entered Cherrygrove City, leaving behind the road now littered with unconscious sentrets and pidgeys that flew to low.

"What do you think?" she asked Alexander, who looked ready to collapse and never wake up again.

Which he pretty much did as soon they stopped walking.

Well the collapsing thing anyway. The whole 'never waking up' thing was still up in the air.

"Oh, fine," Gold sighed with annoyance. "I will take you you to a Pokecenter, drama king."

With that said, she picked him up like a sack of potatoes and tucked him under her arm and walked towadrs the nearest Pokecenter.

* * *

1. That would be harrasing people she didn't know.

2. The wonders of having better hearing than humans.

3. Said injury stopping her from leaving on her pokemon journey.

4. And not one of those bags that looked like you weren't able to kepp any thing in it. No, this one was large and had several pockets.(5)

5. Full with random stuff she might need and stuff she probably won't need, but it was better to have then to not have and all that crap.

6. Oh, how she hated the color pink, only bad memories connected to it.

7. Well, she didn't like it then either, but since it seemed to be the norm that little girls liked it...

8. With that damned smile still there. (In fact, if the writer doesn't say anything about it, you can assume she is still smiling.)

9. Much to her relief. She loved her daughter, but she was just so _damn creepy_ somethimes!

10. And she was sure her mother didn't want to face her either at the moment, judging from the quiet sobs coming from the living room.

11. She could think of plenty of gods that would listen, but only a few that would answer to her prayers. But those were mainly a bunch of assholes.

12. So to not loss him in the the grass, but she put him down as soon they encountered a pokemon.

* * *

Oh hey, look a new chapter! Catch it, before it runs away!

Look, something close to drama!

I have just realised that Gold is a douchebag.

Aaannnyyyway, looks like I posted a new chapter, which I was slightly doubtful about, But leave a review on the way out if there is anything I need to correct or if there is anything you would like to ask about this work of fiction.

08-10-2012


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Pokemon, except this version of Gold.

* * *

Mad Chershire

Chapter Three

"You have to return your pokemon to its pokeball," the nurse behind the desk said with a smile.

"Why?" Gold asked in the most annoying voice she could muster and was rewarded with a small twitch from the nurse.

"So that we can heal it," the nurse answered, this time with a slightly strained smile.

"Why?"

"So that you can go out and train again," the nurse replied, this time with a _very_ strained smile.

"Why?"

"So that you can be the very best?" the nurse asked, quoting the Pokemon League offical motto, looking ready to cry.

"Oh, okay then."

Gold took out the pokeball out of her jack pocket and aimed it at Alexander, who was still tucked under her arm and pressed the button, which made a beam of red light shoot out and hit Alexander, also turning him into red light and then being pulled into the pokeball.

Carefully ignoring that moment of reality breaking stuff(1), she handed over the pokeball to the nurse, who quickly put it in that gigantic machine next to her.

A few seconds later, Gold was given back the pokeball and the nurse gave her lecture on how she shouldn't let her pokemon faint and how she should always stock up on potions(2).

Or at least she thought it was something like that, as she wasn't really listening to what the the nurse was saying.

"-and you aren't listening, are you?" the nurse asked.

"Nope," Gold said and let Alexander out of the pokeball. "Hey, do you know were I can find a Mr. Pokemon? I was supposed to pick something up for Professor Elm."

"Mr. Pokemon lives to the north-east of Cherrygrove, you can't miss. If you see the Dark Cave, you have gone to far," the nurse answered. "Now, please _leave_."

"Whatever," Gold said and turned around and headed towards the front door of the Pokecenter and Alexander did a few stretches(3) before following her out.

And as soon they got out, they stopped.

"Before we go to Mr. Pokemon, lets stock up on potions," Gold said, because something from the nurse lecture did apparently stick. "Because we used three out of the five potions we had during that walking training thing."

With that said they headed to the Pokemart, which was right next to the Pokecenter.

As soon they got in, Gold grabbed one of those baskets that always seemed to be in shopping stores and then she grabbed Alexander and put him in the basket.

After that done, she made a beeline to the shelf were the potions where stacked.

She shoved down four potions into the basket and then headed towards thecheckout area.

She dumped the potions on the counter infront of the saleperson(4), making the saleperson stare at her.

"Y-you want to buy these?" he asked. It was his first day here and he was slightly nervous and not very used to the weirdos that come and go at a Pokemart.

Gold merely nodded several times in a row, while staring at the saleperson without blinking once.

"D-do you know that if you buy for more than three thousand, you get a free item?" the saleperson said, hoping to make her stop staring at him.

Well, he got a respond at least. Golds eyes started sparkling and then she skipped back to shelf with the potions and grabbed seven more potion and then she skipped back to the checkout area.

"That would be three thousand three hundred pokedollars," the saleperson said, after he hade done... the thing... that they do at stores. Yeah, that thing.

She gave him the the correct amount of money(5), shoved the potions in her bag, took the thing that the saleperson was holding out, grabbed Alexander and bolted out of the store.

The saleperson simply stared after her and said, "what a freak."

* * *

"Alrighty!" Gold said. "Lets go! To Mr. Pokemon!"

She started to walk down the road that lead away from Cherrygrove City And to Voilet City. Well, not that Gold knew that, she haven't bothered to look at a map since she had been reborn.

She followd the road, with Alexander following her. But alas, they were forced to when they saw two trainers having a pokemon battle and they were blocking the _goddamn_ road with it.

Gold let out a small growl at the sight and briefly considered killing them. She just wanted to run the errand and go home and _sleep_. Was that to much to ask?

"Whatever, I think I saw a opening between the trees a little way back," she said and forced herself to calm down. "Lets try that."

She turned around and promptly walked back to where she had seen that opening between the trees.

When she found it, she wondered why she only _thought_ she had seen it. The opening was freaking _huge_. You could easily drive a car through it.

Well, anyway, back to finding Mr. Pokemon.

* * *

"Huzzah! After several minutes of wasted time, we have finally found the house that is hopefully Mr. Pokemon, because if not I'm going to let Alexander burn it down with that fire thing he can now use and who gives a shit about any people that die!"

With that of her shoulders, Gold took a deep breath and knocked on the front door of the house that for some reason was located in the middle of freaking nowhere.

She swore that if Mr. Pokemon had a cowardly dog, she was leaving and never returning a screw the errand.

The door opened to reveal a old man in shorts and a t-shirt with baby pokemon printed on it.

"Uh,hi." Gold said. "Professor Elm sent me here to pick something up?"

She tried to force a nice smile on her face, but alas, it was her usual 'I am watching you sleep' smile.

"Oh, you must be Gold then," the man said as he gestured to her to follow him to the living room. " at your service. Let me just go and collect the egg for you and you will be on your way, alright?"

They entered the living room, which was filled with big computers and cables crisscrossing the room and in the middle of the controlled chaos was table with four chairs surronding it.

On one of the chairs was another man dressed in a Hawaii-shirt, a pair of colourful shorts and sandals.

"It will just be a moment, Oak," said to the other man as he hurried across the room. "I'm just going to give her the egg and then she will be on her way, alright?"

"It is alright, no need to hurry," the man, Oak said with a chuckle.

Wait, Oak as in...

"Hello, my name is Samuel Oak, but the world know me more commonly as Professor Oak," Oak introduced himself.

"Wait , you work together with Elm, right?" Gold asked, in disbelief, because who would ever want to work together with Elm, especially someone as famous as the world reknown Professor Oak." And um, my name is Gold."

"Nice to to meet you, Gold," Oak said. "And yes, I have worked together with Elm in the past."

"Okay, but why are you in Johto right know?" Gold asked.

"To visit a old friend and I'm looking for someone to help me with something." Oak answered.

"Help with what?"

"Well, I want help to catalogue every pokemon in Johto." the man answered. "And now that I think about it, you just started on your pokemon journey, right?"

"Well, I suppose so..." She said, not liking where this was going.

"So, how about helping me with it as you travel?" Oak asked, a smile on his face.

"This is one those situations were I don't really have a choice, is it?"

Oak merely gave her a beaming smile in answer.

"Fine, I will do it." Gold said, slightly annoyed.

"Excellent!" Oak said and handed over a small square object. "This is the Pokedex. It catalogues every pokemon you meet and also gives basic information about them, like where you can find them. For more detailed information, you will have to catch them."

"Oh, um, I see..." Gold said, as she eyed the pokedex. At least it would give her a reason too leave New Bark Town.

Fortunately, any attempt of more talking was halted when returned carrying a oversized egg, mostly coloured white, but with red and blue here and there on it to.

"Here it is." Mr. Pokemon said and handed it to Gold. "Now you be on your way to Elm, alright?"

"Um, yeah," Gold said and shoved the pokedex into one of her jack pockets and the the egg into her bag, where it was protected by several layers of clothing. "I will do that."

She quickly left the house and then glared at Alexander, who was sitting outside the house, waiting for her.

"You know, if there were a rapist in there, I would never forgive you for letting me go inside there all alone, without any kind of protection," she told him. "But whatever, lets hurry back to New Bark Town."

She started to walk back to the road leading to Cherrygrove City. But alas, as soon they stepped on the road, Golds cellphone started to ring.

She quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"Yes, hello?" She said, holding the cellphone to her ear. "This is Gold speaking, who do you wish was dead?"

"What?" Elms voice said. "Nevermind. I need you to hurry back to the lab."

"What, why?" Gold asked.

"There have been a break in at my lab. I was only gone for a few minutes and-"

"Alright, alright," Gold cut him off. "I will be there in a moment. See ya."

She quickly hung up before Elm could say anything and turned to look down at Alexander.

"Looks like you are going back in the pokeball, because there is no way I'm carrying you while running," she told him and pulled out the pokeball, aimed it at him and pressed the white button and with a red flash, Alexander was sucked inside.

"Alrighty, now for the running," Gold said to herself and started running towards Cherrygrove City, her shoulderbag smacking against her side.

She entered Cherrygrove City, not stopping for breath and exited Cherrygrove in a few minutes, not really paying attention to where she was going.

She promptly paid for, because as soon she left Cherrygrove City, she ran into someone and was thrown to the ground.

But from the cursing in front of her, she wasn't the only who made painful contact to the ground.

Rubbing her head, where she had hit herself when she hit the ground, she sat up and plastering a concerned smile on her face, she looked at the one she had run into.

It was a boy her age with red hair and grey eyes, dressed in a black jacket with red linings and a pair of light blue pants. He was also quite obviously wearing a pair of shoes, but who cares about that, it was _shoes_.

"Are you alright?" Gold asked concerned and yay! She was able to keep the scorn out of the question. "You are not hurt, are you?"

She only got a glare from the boy at her question and then he promptly got to his feet. She gave a pout at the lack of answer but stood up as well.

The boy was still glaring at her when he asked; "You are a pokemon trainer."

Okay, so it wasn't really _question_ per se, but whatever.

"How did you know?" Gold gasped, the mocking tone making a return. "Are you a... stalker?"

"What? No, I'm not!" The boy said outraged, the glare now a death glare.

"Well, you knowing that I'm a pokemon trainer, sure is suspect isn't it?" She asked.

"Nevermind that!" He said highly annoyed, with his arms crossed around his chest. "I challenge you to a fight!"

"Oh, sure," Gold agreed.

She quickly crossed the short distance between and punched him in the stomach.

* * *

1. She was pretty sure that it was breaking some of the physic laws, she just wasn't sure which one.

2. It was clearly a very practiced lecture, judging from the deadpan tone it was given in.

_Arceus,_ it was cramped in that pokeball.

4. What were they really called? She couldn't remember. It started with a C, right? Well, whatever.

5. Hurrah, for never used allowance!

* * *

And look, another chapter! And it almost took me over a month to complete I left it a cliffhanger too. For you people who actually read this far, you are all allowed to toss ripe tomatos at me.

But other than that, you know the drill. Send me questions or corrections of the spelling or the grammar.

But now I all shall disappear for another month!

06-11-2012


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Pokemon, except this version of Gold.

* * *

I got questions, so I'm gonna answer them!

MrRoMaGi: I'm going with the plot of Heartgold, but I'm also going with that you can catch all the Pokemon in Johto, thus not having to trade to get the Pokemon you can only get in Soulsilver.

UltimateLoveStory: The chances of Gold feeling that way towards someone is very low and since I have zero experience of writing romance, no, I'm not gonna pair her up with Silver.

* * *

Gold watched with amusment as the boy infront of her tried to regaing his breath, with minor success. But after a moment of wheezing, he managed to regained his breath and stood upright again.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" he snapped with a glare on his face.

"Well, you did challenge me to a fight, right?" Gold said, outwardly confused, while laughing on the inside.

"To a pokemon fight!" the boy answered angrily.

"Well, why didn't you say so then?" she asked. "Not everyones lives center around pokemon fights."

"What else would I challenge you to?!" he retorted angrily.

"I don't know," Gold said. "A food fight, maybe?"

"A food-" he began, but stopped himself. "You are just messing with me, aren't you?"

"Damn, you figured it out," Gold pouted. "What will I now do?"

The boy gave her a glare and pulled out a pokeball.

"I challenge you to a fight," he said, but saw her widening smile and hastly added, "a _pokemon_ fight."

"You are _no _fun at all," Gold whined, but pulled out Alexanders pokeball.

She took a few steps back and released Alexander from the pokeball at the same time as the boy released his pokemon from its pokeball and his pokemon was a... small blue crocodile?

"Totodile!" the small crocodile cried happily as soon it catch sight of Alexander.

"Chindaquil!" Alexander cried happily in return.

If Gold remembered right, there wasn't alot of Totodilles in the world, in fact the only one in Johto was in Elms hands...

Golds smile widened even further as she figured out were the boy hade gotten the Totodile. Elm hade metioned a break in at his lab and Elm properly wouldn't hand out one of his pokemon when something like that happened.

She properly should make a effort to take it back, but where would the fun be in that?

"Alexander, use that fire thing you can do," Gold said gleefully.

Alexander did as he was told and breathed out a small stream of fire at the Totodile, leaving it slightly sooty.

The boy gave her look that said that he was severly questions her intelligence, but said outloud, "Totodile, use scratch."

The Totodile moved closer to Alexander and, well, it scratched him.

Alexander gave a small cry at the attack and moved back a bit, to gain some space.

"Alright, this time, you tackle it with all you got," Gold told him. "And don't let it get you again!"

Alexander did as told and charged at the Totodile and tackled it with all his power.

But right at as he come in contact with it, the Totodile moved in for another attack, perhaps by instinct, digging its claws into Alexanders back, before the force of Alexanders attack sent it flying, leaving a couple of cuts on Alexander back.

The Totodile hit the ground with a thud, but after a moment, got up on its unsteady feets.

"Alright, Alexander! Tackle it one more time!" Gold said, with a wide grin on her face.

Alexander charged at the Totodile again and sent it flying again and this time it didn't get up, now laying unconscious on the ground.

With a pissed of look on his face, the boy returned the Totodile to its pokeball and then with snarl, pushed his way past her.

Gold merely looked at his retreating back with amusement, hoping that she would run into him again, if for the opportunity to annoy him.

She looked down to her feet, where she saw Alexander pulling on her left sock, trying to get her attention.

"Hm, what is it?" she asked, before she saw that some of the cuts on Alexander where apparently deep enough to start bleeding a little.

She pulled out a potion from her bag and sat down cross legged on the ground. Alexander quickly climbed up on her legs, so that he could rest for a while.

She prodded one of the cuts, smearing some blood on her finger. She quickly looked around and seeing no one else, she licked the blood of her finger.

"Strawberry, with a slight coppery aftertaste," she said to herself before using the potion on the cots, making them stop bleeding.

Gold then gave Alexander a light shove so that he would get of her legs.

He got of her legs and Gold quickly got up again.

"That should be enough until we get back to the Pokecenter, but for now lets hurry to Elm," she said outloud before pulling out Alexanders pokeball and returning him.

She started to walk back to New Bark Town, but she was only able to take a few steps, before she stepped on something.

Gold stopped and lifted her foot of whatever she stepped and then crouched down to pick up whatever she stepped on.

She held it up in the sunlight and saw that it was a card. A trainer card to be exact.

She held it closer and when she saw the picture on it, Gold let a small snicker, her smile widening so much that it looked to split her head in two. The picture was showing the boy she had battled just amoment ago.

She quickly shoved the trainer card in her jacket pocket, the smile getting slightly smaller.

With that done she started to walk back to New Bark Town, the sun crepping closer to the horison.

* * *

It took a while to get back to New Bark Town, but she made it, before the sun set, by sliding down the ledges.

Gold hurried to Elms lab and entered it quickly.

"Hey, Elm!" she called. "I'm back!"

She walked deeper into the lab to find Elm after she didn't get any respond from him.

"I see you have returned, thief!" Gold stopped and turned towards where she had heard the voice coming from.

Only to see a policeman pointing at her with a smug look on face and Elm standing behind the policeman, palming his face.

"What," Gold said flatly.

"The criminal always return to the crime scene," the policeman said smugly. "It's the first rule of investigation!"

"...Really?" Gold asked after moment of stupefied silence.

Elm choose that moment to interfere.

"She isn't the thief, I can assure you of that," he said. "I asked her to run an errand for me."

"Oh, hey! That reminds me," Gold said before pulling out the from Mr. Pokemon from her shoulderbag and hold it out to Elm. "Here. The thing you wanted me to pick up."

"Oh, yes, thank you," Elm said as he took it and then walked to the nearest table, where he put the egg and then walked back to the other two.

"Sooo, what's up with the policeman?" Gold asked. "And can I leave? I kinda want get back to Cherrygrove before dark."

"Yes, you can leave," Elm said. "But before you leave, can you answer a few questions?"

At that he gestured towards the policeman, who was zoning out, but quickly snapped back to attention.

"Right, were where you when the robbery was taking place?" the policeman asked.

"I suppose I was near Mr. Pokemons house during that time," Gold answered. "And hey, what was stolen anyway?"

She asked that, so to not appear suspicious. Children were supposed to be curious, right?

"A Totodile," Elm answered.

"I _see_," the policeman said and wrote something down on a notepad he had produced from somewhere. "Did you see anyone suspicious on the way here?"

"Can't say I did," Gold answered.

What? She _didn't_ see anyone _suspicious _on the way back to Little Bark Town, only a trainer the same age as her.

"Alright, thank you for cooperation," the policeman said before turning to Elm. "I will call if anything comes up."

With that he left the lap. leaving Gold and Elm alone.

"Err, yeah, I'm leaving for Cherrygrove , alright?" Gold said, after a moment of awkward silence. "If Mom wonder where I am, tell her that I'm taking the Gym challenge, okay?"

Without waiting for a answer from Elm, she quickly left the lab.

As soon as she was outside, Gold looked up at the sky and saw that stars had started to appear on it.

She promptly started to walk back Cherrygrove City, hoping that the Pokecenter had a room open, that she could use.

Because there was _no way _that she was staying at home after a argument with her mom if she could stay somewhere else.

* * *

As luck would have it, there was a room free that she could use for the night and as soon she got Alexanders pokeball back the nurse working night-shift, Gold made her way to it.

As soon she was inside the room, she took of the shoulderbag, her jacket and her cap and dumping them on a nearby chair before letting Alexander out of his pokeball.

With that done, she headed towards small bed in the room and as soon her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

* * *

Alrighty, another chaper done! Not as long as last chapter, I know, but whatever.

Anyway, any questions? Anything? Having a urge to correct my spelling? My grammar? Well, unleash that urge.

But for now I'm going to bed, it's _waaay_ late where I am.

So seeya!

24-11-2012


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Pokemon, except this version of Gold.

* * *

Question time!

UltimateLoveStory: The blood thing was to show that when no people are around, Gold is a creepy little bastard, with a like of blood.

* * *

Mad Chershire

Chapter Five

* * *

_She was dreaming._

_She was sure sure of it, as she would most likely never see San Francisco in this life time._

_But this was San Francisco before the great Extinction. Before most of humanity died._

_This was the San Francisco that was full with noise and living beings, not all of them humans._

_This was the San Francisco full with people she could _kill.

_She remembered how she could make the streets run red with blood, making sure to spill every drop of blood from her victims on the ground._

_Sometimes she wondered how many humans she killed in her former life, especially on the last day for humanity._

_Then she found out that she didn't care._

* * *

She woke up with sun light streaming into her eyes and to kicks in her side from Alexander, who had climbed into bed sometime after she had fallen asleep.

Gold poked the still sleeping Alexander, who responded with another kick.

She sat up with a groan, waking Alexander from his sleep.

Gold then climbed of the bed, shoving Alexander of the bed in progress.

Her shoe clad feets hit the floor as she stumbled too her feet. Only too promptly lose her balance as she made her way to the chair were she had put her stuff yesterday.

In a desperate attempt to regain her balance she grabbed on to the chair, which only followed her down to the floor.

She hit the floor face first and the chair hit the floor loudly, probably waking everyone that was staying in the Pokecenter up with the noise.

"Owwie...," Gold said, as she covered her hurting face with her free hand, the other still clutching the fallen chair.

She released the chair and got too her feet, only too fall backwards with a loud thud and this time hitting the back of her head.

By now, she was sure that anyone who was attempting to fall asleep again was out for her blood, as she was pretty it was _way_ too early for anyone sane to be up.

"Son of a-!" she cried and sat up again, holding the back of her head.

She sat there for a while, cursing loudly, before standing up and made her way to where her stuff had fallen after the chair had crashed to the floor, this time without any further mishap.

She had just reached the pile of stuff on the floor, when someone banged on the door to the room she was in.

Gold grabbed her cap from the floor, put it on and went to open the door.

She opened the door to a no doubt tired and pissed of trainer, only too see the boy she had beaten yesterday standing outside the room she was using.

As soon he saw her and her growing smile, he took a step back and covered his stomach, but as soon he realised what he was doing, he straighten and crossed his arms.

He glared at her and opened his mouth, but before he could say something, Gold interrupted him, quite rudely I might add.

"Passerby boy!" she said cheerfully and poked him in the stomach, making him twitch sligthly. "How are your stomach? Does it hurt?"

She kept poking him in the stomach, until he slapped her hand away.

"Stop that!" he snarled and upgraded the glare to a death glare. "And why are you even here?"

"I'm here because of the reason everyone else is here," Gold answered, as her hand returned to her side. "To rest and catch some sleep. Why are _you _here? You seem more of the kind of person to keep walking until you hit nearest Gym."

"Non of your business," he snapped and scowled at her, but said no more.

"You are so _boring_," Gold sighed at his lack of answer and pouted.

They said no more and simply stared at each other. Well, more like glared in the boy's case.

Alas, their staring match was abruptly cut an end, when Alexander walked over to them and lit the boy's pant leg on fire.

* * *

He was still glaring.

"You know," Gold started. "The whole burning pants thing in in no way my fault. That was all because of Alexander, you know?"

"You are still its trainer," he snarled angrily and in Gold's mind without any reason to _be_ angry.

She meant, Alexander _only _lit his pant leg on fire, causing him to try too put it out in a panic and then the fire sprinkler system activating, putting out the small fire and soaking them both.

And then they were found by the nurse, who arrived to check if anyone got hurt, barely having time to grab their stuff before they got kicked out of the Pokecenter, still soaked in water.

...Okay, so _fine_,maybe he _did_ have a reason to be angry, not that Gold would _ever_ admit that.

The fact that she kept laughing until the nurse found them, properly didn't help any.

"What does that have to with anything?" Gold asked and before the boy could answer, she changed the subject. "And by the way, you dropped something yesterday."

She checked her jacket pockets for the trainer card she found yesterday and after a while she found it.

She held it out to him and the boy quickly snatched it back before shoving it in to one of his slightly charred pant pockets.

"So," Gold began, but didn't get any further as the boy apparently decided that he wouldn't put up with more of her madness/stupidity, started to walk away from her, heading to the road that anyone with a map knew lead to Violet City.

Gold simply looked as he left her behind in front of the Pokecenter, then as soon he left her sight, she looked down at Alexander, who sitting next to her shoulder bag on the ground.

Well, at least she knew the boy's name know, having gotten it from his trainer card. Silver, what a ridiculous name. But as he didn't give his name fair and square, she was just going call him Bitch Face.

She ignored the voice in her head saying that calling people names was rude and she didn't give him her name either.

"Hey, Alexander," she said as she put on her jacket and then her bag. "If we really want to take on that Gym challenge thingy, we gotta to catch more teammates, right?"

Alexander let out small noise, which Gold took as a noise of agreement and continued speaking.

"So if we want catch more teammates, we have to get some pokeballs, right?" Gold babbled on. "And to get those pokeballs we need to buy them from a Pokemart, so lucky us there is a Pokemart nearby, were we can buy them from."

Gold continued to babble as she started to walk to the Pokemart with Alexander following her.

And as soon they walked inside the Pokemart, Gold quickly headed towards where the pokeballs were kept.

She grabbed five pokeballs and then she headed to the checkout area were the sales person from yesterday where standing and soon he saw her, he gave her a forced smile, which looked more a grimace.

She dumped the five pokeballs on the counter in front of the sales person and then she simple stared at him.

And this time he simply told her the price after he had done the... thingy... they do at stores.

Seriously, what is called?!

_Anyway,_ moving on, Gold paid him, shoved the pokeballs in to her shoulder bag and then she beat a hasty retreat through the entrence doors, Alexander following her.

And once again, the sales person was left staring after her, wondering what mental hospital she had escaped from.

* * *

Gold and Alexander were standing at the beginning of the road leading to Violet City and well, they were simply standing rhere, doing nothing.

Then Gold slapped her self.

"Alright, we are gonna do this, even if it is the last thing we do!" Gold said and started to walk along the road, with Alexander following after her.

They followed the road and when they were in the tall grass, they were forced to burn some Caterpie to ashes.

And so it continued, until they met a another trainer, by the name of Joey, who had just a measly Rattata.

He was quickly defeated and when Gold saw that his eyes started to tear up, she grabbed Alexander and ran like hell.

But not before robbing him blind.

Then they ran into another trainer by the name of Mickey, who had a Rattata and Pidgey.

They beat him quickly and then Gold robbed him blind and Gold and Alexander quickly left the crime scene.

And after that they ran into a trainer with the name of Don.

This time they didn't even bother defeating him in a pokemon fight, Gold simply knocked him unconscious and robbed him blind.

Then they ran like hell, again.

"Okay, not exactly what I imagined," Gold said to herself as they kept on running. "I was more or less just robbing them."

Then she tripped on a... rock. Yes, a rock. Definitely not on her own feet.

She hit the ground face first and there she laid cursing her misfortune, maybe it was karma or something, when she heard chirping. She looked up and saw a Pidgey standing in front of her.

It was around then she remembered that she was supposed to catch some pokemon's for her team to defeat the Gym leaders.

"Well, I suppose you have to do," she said and turned to Alexander. "_Burn_ the sucker."

Alexander did as told and breathed a stream of fire at the Pidgey, hurting it a bit. It attacked back by tackling him, sending Alexander back a few steps.

"Alright, now tackle it to the ground!" Gold said and got to her feets.

And while Alexander were keeping the Pidgey busy, Gold was searching through her shoulder bag for one of the pokeballs she had bought earlier.

"Aha!" Gold said as she found a pokeball and held it in the air. "I found one!"

She looked back to where the fight were to see the Pidgey tiring quickly, trying to avoid Alexander by leaping into the air, but kept getting shot down when Alexander attacked it with that fire attack.

Gold took aim and tossed the pokeball at the Pidgey and when it hit it, it was dragged into the pokeball by a red light.

The pokeball shook a few times and then let out a small ding as it stopped.

She picked up the pokeball and let the Pidgey out. It appeared on the ground before it took flight and landed on her right shoulder.

"Awesome! I'm gonna call you... Hermes!" Gold said with a grin.

Then the Pidgey took a dump on her shoulder.

* * *

Awesome, another chapter! And it didn't take as long as usual! Seriously, it has just been slightly over a week.

By the way guys! It has been snowing where I live. And it started to snow in November! It is freaking usually it starts snowing _way_ later. Or if it does snow, it usually melt right away! I'm so happy I even bought gingerbread cookies for myself!

And you know the drill by know, leave me a sodding reaview, would ya?

I'm going to bed now, holy shit it is late over here.

See ya!

03-12-2012

Edited: 06-12-2012


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Pokemon, except this version of Gold.

* * *

Question time!

MrRoMaGi: No, because if Joey had been used anymore, he would have been killed the next time Gold saw him, with his _goddamn_ _phonecalls_ about his _goddamn Rattata._

* * *

Mad Chershire

Chapter Six

* * *

Gold stepped out of the Pokecenter in Violet City, with Hermes on her shoulder and Alexander following her quickly on the ground.

Hermes looked as smug as someone with a beak could and Gold gave him a glare, as Hermes seemed to preen in pride.

"You know," Gold ground out, as the door to the Pokecenter closed behind them. "If you ever do that again, I will box you for the rest of your live."

If anything that just made him almost glow with pride, despite the threats.

"Not only did you poop on me, you also harassed that Nurse at the Pokecenter," Gold scowled and ignored the quiet voice calling her a hypocrite.

She started to walk towards the center of Violet City, where the Pokemon Gym were located, with Alexander following her on foot and Hermes, the lazy bastard, was chilling out on her shoulder.

They continued walking until they came to the Pokemon Gym and headed to the front door, where they were stopped by a man standing infront of the doors.

"Hold it right there, young lady!" he said as he held up his arms. "You look like this will be your first gym badge and, weeelll, it might be a bit hard for you at this point."

At the sight of Gold widening smile, showing of her shark-like teeth, and her slighty homicidal look, he hurried to add, "Which is why I'm suggesting that you head to Sprout Tower to train for the Gym."

Gold shoot him an annoyed look, but turned around to head to Sprout Tower which was , if she remembred correctly, at the north edge of Violet City with two bridges and a small man made island leading there.

She started to walk to the Tower and then she crossed the bridges and the man made island and then she a bit away from Sprout Tower and stared at it.

It was a tall tower, by this world's standard, being over a hundred feet tall and was made entirely in wood.

But no more about that, lets just go inside, so that we can move on, shall we?

So Gold did what the voice in her head was telling her too and started to walk again and entered the Tower, with Alexander behind her and Hermes on her shoulder.

The first thing she saw was the gently swaying pillar in the middle of the room and then the two large Bellsprout statues that were at the sides of the front door.

But now lets just hurry up, alright?

She started to walk towards the ladder leading to the second floor.

* * *

The only sound that could be heard was the creaking of the wooden floor and the quiet chanting of the monk's in the Tower...

And there it was again! The feeling that someone was watching her back, from somewhere she couldn't see. It was _very_ annoying.

But less about that and more about what Gold had done during the page break, alright?

Well, it was kinda boring, actually. It was just Gold trashing some monks in pokemon fight's and having Alexander lighting some poor Rattata's on fire and having Hermes tackling some unfortunate Bellsprout's to death.

People was able to hear her maniacal laughter from miles away.

And that sense that someone was staring at her, which she had gained after she had been on the second floor for a while, beating up the monks that where there.

But right now she was on the third floor and the staring had not let up at all. In fact the feeling had only gotten stronger, the longer she was in the Tower.

She challenged the monks on the third floor and had Hermes tackle the monks Bellsprout's to the brink of no return and had Alexander roast one Hoothoot alive, while trying to find the one that was staring at her, which was less than succesful.

After she had beaten the monks, she started to walk past the swaying pillar in the middle of the room, only to stop when she heard voices coming from behind it. Two voices, one which she recognized.

Her smile grew larger when she peaked around the pillar and saw Bitch Fa - Er, Silver, yes Silver, arguing with one of the monks about something she could care less about.

Gold rounded the pillar and cried out gleefully, "Bitch Face! What a surprise too see you here!" Wait, she just said Bitch Face out loud, didn't she? Oh well, it wasn't like she could take it back now, so no reason to worry about it.

Silver spun around at the sound of her, with a angry look on his face. Maybe he was angry because of the ever so flattering nickname she gave him?

"You!" he snarled as he caught sight of her, argument with the monk temporarily forgotten. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, you _see,_ there was this terribly rude man at the gym, who wouldn't let me in and said that I had to train more at this Tower thingy, before being-" Gold started, but was interrupted by the monk Silver had been arguing with, who quite frankly, looked ancient compared to the other monk's in the Tower. Maybe he was some kind of super monk, or something?

"Ah, yes, the training you were sent to do here is part of a test to see if you were serious about the journey you are about to take," the super monk said as he slammed the cane he was holding in the floor to gain their attention.

"Really?" Gold asked from where she was sitting crosslegged next to Silver, who quickly took a step away from her, in surprise, not having noticed when she took a seat next to him, but was stopped in his tracks when Gold wrapped her arms around his leg to stop him from moving.

"Yes, but I fear that one of you is going on this journey for all the wrong reason," at that the super monk scowled at Silver, who glared back at him. "And if you beat me I will grant you the Technical Machine, Flash."

"Wait, hold on," Gold said, stopping the super monk from talking. "I thought that Flash was pretty much useless in a pokemon? Isn't that right, Bitch Face?"

She turned her head upwards to look at Silver, who at her question, had turned to glare at her instead of the super monk.

"No, it is not," he gritted his theeth, trying to suppress his anger. "It can be used to lower the opposing pokemon's accuracy, by blinding it. And it is useful when you are in a dark cave."

"Did you memorise all that?" Gold asked him with wide eyes. "And why would I use it in a dark cave? I _do_ haveflash light."

"What if your batteries dies?" Silver shot back, refusing to answer her first question.

"I would obviously stock up on batteries," Gold answered, giving Silver an odd look, the 'duh' going unsaid.

"And what if you-" Silver halted mid-sentence, looking as if he suddenly realised something. "Wait, why am I still here? I don't need to be here. I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do about it."

He pulled his leg from Gold's grasp and turned around, idly walking around Alexander and Hermes, who were sitting a short distance away from the humans and disappeared when he rounded the pillar.

Gold watched him leave from were she had fallen on the floor, after Silver had pulled away his leg, which she had been leaning on. "Okay, bye bye Silver! Hope to see you soon!" She called after him. She didn't receive an answer from Silver, either because he didn't here or because he didn't want anything to do with her.

Probably the latter.

She turned her head so that she could look at the super monk from were she was laying on the floor. "So about that that battle," Gold started. "Is it a pokemon battle or a good old fist fight?"

She was rewarded with a strange look from the super monk, but he answered anyway. "It is a pokemon battle." Gold's head hit the floor with a thud in slight disappointment, at the answer.

"Aw, I was hoping that it would be a fist fight," she whined, then gained a thoughtful look on her face. "But you probably know some awesome kung fu moves, so I probably would have lost if there was a fist fight, so it is probably good for me that it isn't a fist fight and-"

The super monk slammed his cane in the floor to stop her babbling from continuing, then reminded her, "the pokemon battle?" and then pulled out a pokeball from his robe.

"Oh, right,that," Gold said and sat up straight again. "Alexander, I choose you!"

Alexander lazily left his spot next to Hermes and walked so that he was in front of Gold. In respond, the super monk released a Bellsprout from the pokeball he was holding. Alexander didn't even bother to wait for a command from Gold and simply set it on fire.

The super monk returned the Bellsprout and then pulled out another pokeball, while putting back the first pokeball in his robe and then releasing the pokmon held in the second pokeball, which was another Bellsprout.

"Alexander, switch out with Hermes," Gold said. Alexander quickly got behind her, as Hermes took flight and started to circle the Bellsprout, while watching it carefully.

"Attack the Pidgey with Vine Whip," the super monk ordered the Bellsprout and Gold watched as she saw whip like vines grow out under the leaves on the Bellsprout and then the vines lashing out with surprising amount of speed in an attempt to harm Hermes.

The vines hit the stomach of Hermes with enough strengt to throw him backwards a bit in the air, before Hermes righted himself again and then diving towards the Bellsprout and tackling it and then rising up in the air again.

He turned around to dive at the Bellsprout again as the Bellsprout prepared its vines to attack again. As Hermes drew nearer the Bellsprout, Gold shouted, "Do a barrel roll!" at the same moment as the Bellspout lashed out with its vines.

This time Hermes managed to avoid the vines and tackle the Bellsprout hard enough that when it was hit, it was thrown a short distance and when it crashed to the floor it didn't get up.

"Whoop! You did it!" Gold said happily as she held out her arm for Hermes to land on, as she looked at the Bellsprout getting recalled by the super monk, before he pulled out a third pokeball and putting back the second pokeball in his robe.

"This is my last pokemon and also my strongest," he told her and released his last pokemon, revealing that it was a Hoothoot. "Are you sure you want battle me?"

Gold simply answered by nudging Alexander in front of with her foot. He stared at the Hoothoot, trying to figure out when it was best to attack. But unfortunately he never got the chance to decide on when he should attack, as Gold robbed him of that chance.

"Alright, attack it with that fire attack of yours," she said and Alexander did as told, breathing a stream of fire at the Hoothoot, aiming for its wings, hoping to cripple it. The fire hit one of its wings, charring it slightly. Nothing a short trip to the Pokecenter couldn't fix, but right now it destroy its balance in the air.

Which was rendered a moot point when the super monk told the Hoothoot to use Peck and it rose just high enough into the air that its two feets just scrapped against the floor, helping it keep its balance. It then flew close enough to Alexander, that it could peck him.

Alexander answered to the attack by tackling it, sending it crashing into the floor and breathing a stream of fire at it while it was down. It didn't get up.

The super monk returned it to its pokeball while Alexander made his way back to Gold. He was picked up by Gold when he was close enough and then she spun around on the spot, chanting, "We did it! We did it!", while Hermes did a few victory laps around them, stopping when Gold did, who stopped because she was starting to get dizzy.

"I can see that you are ready to head on your journey," the super monk said as he watched Gold clutching her head trying to stop the room from spinning. "And as you have beaten me, I shall grant you this Technical Machine."

He held it out towards Gold and she awkwardly walked up to him and took it from him. She stared at it vaguely confused, feeling that she was missing something. Then she figured it out, as the room stopped spinning.

"Hey, where is my cash prize?" she asked the super monk, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. He had obviously hoped that she would forget that you get money with every victory. With a slight sigh, handed he over the prize money to her.

With a slight grumble, Gold put away the Technical Machine in her bag and the prize money in one of her jack pocket. Then she started to head back to were the ladder leading to the second floor, with her pokemon team following her, Alxender on the floor and Hermes in the air.

While she drew closer to the ladder, she noted that the feeling of someone watching her that had gotten weaker during the battle with the super monk, was stronger now.

_It would be really nice if whoever that was watching me, would show themself_, she thought as she climbed down the ladder, Alexander hanging on her shoulder. She let go of the ladder when her feets hit the floor and turned around.

Only to come face to face with a Ghastly.

* * *

Hey, people who read this, I have no excuse for being so late with this update, except there was Christmas Break and I had _really _weird sleeping schedule, and I didn't feel like writing during the Christmas Break.

Well, that my favorite author left this site and took all og her fanfics with her. And, of course, the dreaded writer's block.

So please forgive me?

Anyway, moving on.

Harras me with questions, mock my spelling and grammar and for love of god, give me some _feedback_.

23-01-2013


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Pokemon, except this version of Gold.

* * *

Questions!~

Guest: Considering that the trying to take the whole humanity with her thing happened the year of two thousand one hundred ninty six, I would say yes to if Starfox existed before the great extermination. And if you are wondering if Gold would try to kill of humanity again, then no. The reason she did it in the beginning was because in the time she was living in, humanity was already starting to die out. She was... merely speeding the process up by a whole lot, hoping to give humanity a quick and painless death. Well, that and good old insanity.

Oh god, what a long answer. Never again shall I give such long answers.

* * *

Mad Chershire

Chapter Seven

* * *

Gold quickly backed away from the Ghastly hovering a few inches away from her face, in surprise. She backed into the ladder behind her, when the Ghastly followed her, slowly getting closer.

She stepped behind the ladder in an attempt to get away from it, but it simply passed through the ladder.'_Oh, right,_' she thought as she continued to back away. '_Wasn't Ghastly's made of gas or something?_'

Hermes was flying around them in circle's, looking for a chance to attack the Ghastly and Alexander had jumped down from her shoulder to the floor, watching the Ghastly carefully.

"Sooo, is there any reason you are following my?" Gold asked in a rush when she felt her back hit a wall. "Because really, if you are just following me no reason, I am going to be_ so pissed_."

"_You smell of Death,_" the Ghastly said, with a voice like sandpaper, stopping a inch from her face.

Gold stared at the Ghastly in confusion, not really understanding what the Ghastly was trying to say and the fact that, well, she could _understand_ what it was _saying_, instead of just hearing it saying whatever Ghastly's said, over and over again.

"I am sorry," she said slowly. " But, what?"

"_You smell like Death,_" the Ghastly repeated, sounding slightly amused.

Well, that proved it. She had finally gone insane. Because wasn't hearing a Ghastly saying that she smelled like death pretty much proof that she had finally cracked?

Gold had honestly thought that she had gone insane in her last life, but apparently not. And now that she thought about it, there was something about what the Ghastly said that was bugging her.

"What do you mean with death?" she asked with a vague inkling of the answer she was about to get.

"_The being that is there meet us when our life is just starting and is there to greet us when our life has ended_," the Ghastly answered, with something close to love entering its voice.

"Wait," Gold said, definitely knowing who it was the Ghastly was speaking of now. "The bastard that didn't even care when I killed hundreds of people for fun? _That_ asshole?"

The Ghastly merely stared at her, not deeming her worthy for an answer and feeling slightly annoyed on befall of the being she just insulted.

"I will take that as a roaring yes," Gold said at the lack of answer from the Ghastly. "But that doesn't answer why you are following me."

She saw that behind the Ghastly, Alexander and Hermes was watching them closely, which was slightly reassuring. Because if the Ghastly followed her just to kill her, hopefully they take revenge for her.

"_I want to join you,_" the Ghastly answered, which dragged Gold's attention back to it. "_In hopes of finding the one you smell like._"

Gold simply stared blankly at the Ghastly in respond to that. "You _want _to find_ Death?_"she asked slowly, because in her mind, anyone who would want to find _Death_ was completly insane.

The Ghastly did what could pass as a nod for a ball of gas.

"You are _completly_ insane," Gold said. "What would happen if I don't want you too join me?"

"_I will follow you_, _until you agree to let me join you_," the Ghastly answered.

"Well, shit," Gold said and giving up the fight for now, she simply dug out a pokeball out of her shoulder bag and held it up, between her and the Ghastly. Said Ghastly stared at it and then her, appearing confused

"Well, if you are gonna join up with me, Alexander and Hermes, you are gonna pull your own weight," Gold answered the unspoken question.

"_That is acceptable,_" the Ghastly agreed. It floated away from Gold, to put some distance between them.

Gold nodded and when the Ghastly had put enough space between them, Gold tossed the pokeball at it. The pokeball sucked the Ghastly in when it got close enough and then fell to the floor, where it seemed to be caught in a struggle before stopping and letting out a small ding.

Gold picked up the pokeball and then let out the Ghastly. She looked on, as the Ghastly quickly wiped around to check its surroundings. The Ghastly then turned to Gold and stared. Gold stared back and a silence fell between them, while Alexander walked closer to them and sat by Gold's feets and Hermes landed on her right shoulder, having decided that the Ghastly was trustworthy.

"_So, _you got a name?" Gold asked after a moment.

The Ghastly stared at her and seemed to consider the question, before answering. "_No, I do not. But I have heard that it is customary for the trainer to name the pokemon they caught._"

"I... see," Gold said, mind already racing for something to name the Ghastly. Then a popped up in her mind and she stared at the Ghastly considering it. Yes, it would with perfectly.

"Okay, what do you well about Thanatos?" Gold asked the Ghastly, waiting for a answer.

The Ghastly mulled it over, before nodding. "_Yes, I like the name Thantos,_" it said before pausing. "_It sound however male, why is that?_"

Gold stared at the Ghastly confused, before asking, "Wait, aren't you male?"

"_No, I am not,_" the Ghastly answered.

"You aren't?" Gold asked, but before the Ghastly could answer, she continued. "Oh screw it! From now on your name is Thanatos and there is nothing you can say about it!"

She glared at the Gha-_Thanatos _daring her to say anything. Thanatos merely kept quiet, feeling strangely amused.

Gold smiled at the lack of answer and walked past Thanatos before starting to walk towards where the ladder to the first floor where. Alexander followed her and Hermes, still sitting on her right shoulder, took the lazy way and stayed where he was.

Thanatos still a bit amused, floated after them.

* * *

"And lo! We have finally arrived at the dreaded demon lord's castle!" Gold said gleefully as loudly as she could without yelling at the top of her lungs. "But, alas! It is just one of many demon lords! There are, err, eight of them I think in this region!"

Several people where staring at her wondering if she was allowed to left alone on her own. Thanatos was one of them, but with her it was more of a 'where did you sanity go?' kind of stare.

It had only taken a short trip to the Pokecenter, to convince her that Gold didn't care of how people thought of her and that if she got the chance she would try to unnerve as many people as possible, as she spent the time in the Pokecenter talking to Thanatos, not bothering to acknowledging the looks the people in the buidling were giving her.

"But do not fear, my brave knights!" Gold continued from where she was standing in front the Gym of Violet City, pointing at the entrance to it. "For I have no doubts that we will emerge victorious from the battle coming! So let us enter the demon lord's castle! Allons-y!"

With that done she casually strolled inside the gym without a care in the world, with her pokemon team following her.

Gold's first thought after entering the Gym was a small worry if they had missed the time you were allowed to challenge the Gym Leader. Because the Gym was almost completely empty ecept for Gold, her team and that guy that who was standing next to a statue.

Guy that was standing next to a statue?

Gold at him and when he noticed her, he waved her over to him with a smile.

She warily approached him slowly. He might be a molester who had a liking for young girls, for all she know.

"Hello, young lass!" he greeted her with a smile. Gold returned the smile with a small nod. "I'm the Gym guide and I guess this is your first time in a Gym, no?"

Gold gave a small nod in answer to the question and the, err, Gym guide gave her another smile.

"You no doubt wonder where the Gym leader is," the Gym guide said. "Well, no worry! If you go to that cicrle over there, you will be brought there!"

Gold gave him a strange look, but he when he waved towards the circle on the floor, she started to walk towards it. After all, it wasn't like it would harm her, right?

She regretted it when she stepped on the circle and Alexander sat down next to her feets, which appeared to trigger a mechanism, because the next moment was she thrown off her feets when the floor under her suddenly rose to the air.

She closed her eyes and opened them againg, when she felt the floor stop rising. When she opened them she figured out why the Gym looked to be so empty. The main part was in the _air_, she thought as Hermes and Thanatos joined them again, after they had been left behind when the platform she was sitting on, had raised itself in the air.

"I hate heights," Gold quietly to herself.

* * *

Look people who read this! A new chapter! And it didn't take over a month this time!

And I suppose you people have questions about this chapter, well send me the questions you are dying to hear the answer to.

Oh, and please give you thought about this chapter while you are at it, please.

31-01-2013


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Pokemon, except this version of Gold.

* * *

Even more questions!

MrRoMaGi: The Gym is obviously a TARDIS. By the way, Count Falkner sounds a lot better than Falkner Dracula.

rotomknight: If you are wondering how she wiped out humanity in her life, lets go with... Magic ritual. Yeah, a magic ritual. As for how she understand Thanatos... Well, she been reborn and all that. She didn't exactly get out of death unchanged. Hamazing...? And when did I do a reference to Kid Icarus? I know I did a reference to Doctor Who, but Kid Icarus?

Didn't I say that I would stop with the long answers?

* * *

Gold unsteadily got to her feets, swaying slightly as she tried to not look down over the side of the platform she was standing on. And, obviously the first thing she did was to look down over the side of the platform.

She could feel her legs starting to shake as the room seemed to start to spin when she looked down on the floor beneath the platform. Wonder what would happen if she jumped the platform? Wait, she already knew what would happen if she jumped. She would either break some bones or die, depending on she landed on the floor and it would just be embarrassing to die again as a ten year old brat.

Gold blinked when Thanatos floated in front of her face, blocking the sight of the floor and making Gold move away from her. "Hi, Thanatos!" Gold gave her a big smile, slightly relieved over not having to look down on the floor anymore.

"Is there any reason you are floating in front of my face?" she asked Thanatos, as she felt Hermes land on her shoulder.

"_The other humans where starting to stare,_"Thanatos told her as she floated away from Gold's face. "_And I wish that you would hurry up._"

"Alright, alright," Gold laughed as she looked over the path she would have to take to get to the Leader of the Gym. The path way was shaped as a 'S' and at each end of it there was trainer standing there.

There was also a shortcut made out of glass tiles that were encircling the 'S', but there was _no way _that she was taking that way. She would properly slip on the glass tiles, fall down to the floor and die or something.

"Hey, Thanatos," Gold started, as she approached the beginning of the path way. "What can you do? In a fight a mean, I mean."

Thanatos and Alexander followed her. "_At the moment I can only put enemies to sleep, lick them, drain their will to fight and stop them from escaping the battle,_" Thanatos answered to Gold's question.

"Well, that is awesome," Gold said, while making sure so that she would not fall off the path way she was walking on.

"Halt, trainer!" Gold heard someone say. She stopped and looked in the direction from where she had heard the voice come from. She saw that was it the closest one of the trainers she had spotted earlier.

"Before you have the right to challenge Gym Leader Falkner, you have to get past the trainers in this gym," the trainer declared.

Whatever reaction he was hoping to get from Gold, the one he got was not the one wanted.

"What do you mean I have get past you?" Gold asked angrily. "I have already beaten that test in Sprout Tower and now I have to defeat even more trainers? Arrgh!"

"I only said you have to get_ past _the trainers in the Gym, not _beat_ them," the trainer answered.

"Well, getting past you guys by taking that shortcut is no choice for me," Gold said. "I'm _terrified_ of heights."

¨"Well, that is to bad for you," the trainer said and pulled out a pokeball. "I am trainer Abe and I challenge you pokemon battle."

He let out a Spearow from the pokeball he was holding and flew around for a moment before landing.

The trainer waited, looking expectant at Gold. Gold simply stared back at him. After a moment of nothing happening he let out a small cough in a attempt to make her hurry didn't move, merely continued to stare at him.

"Err, would you hurry up?" he asked her nervously, as her eyes started to cross.

She blinked and the trainer congratulated himself for snapping her out of whatever funk she had been stuck in.

"What, you say something?" Gold asked and then saw the Spearow sitting in front of the other trainer. "Oh right, the pokemon battle!"

She turned towards Thanatos and waved her to come closer. Thanatos did so and Gold spoke to her quickly. "You are up first," Gold said quietly, so that the other trainer wouldn't be able to overhear.

"_Why so?_" Thanatos questioned, at which Gold gave her a annoyed look.

"So that you can put that overgrown feather duster to sleep," Gold answered annoyed. "Anything else you would like to know?"

Instead of giving her a answer, Thanatos merely gave her a slighly amused look and floated over to the Spearow and... stared at it. The Spearow stared back in confusion.

Then the Spearow's eyelids started to drop in sleepiness and after a while the Spearow was soundly asleep. Thanatos floated away, a satisfied look on her face.

"Nice job, Thanatos," Gold congratulated her. "Now switch out with Alexander."

Thanatos gave what passed as a nod for her and floated back behind Gold, while Alexander scuttled past Gold and stopped a short distance away from the Spearow.

"Alexander, do me a favor and," here Gold stopped for dramatic effect and let her smile grow, sending a chill down the other trainer's spine. "_Light that Spearow on fire._"

Alexander breathed a stream of fire at the Spearow and let it awaken to the feeling of burning pain. The Spearow let out a screech and took in took to the air in panic.

It flew around wildy, before knocking itself unconscious by flying into a wall. It was recalled to its pokeball, before it could hit the floor under the path way. The trainer of it sighed and put away the pokeball he was holding.

"You may pass," he said as he walked closer up to her and held out the prize money. Gold took the money and then continued making her way to the Gym Leader, with Alexander and Thanatos following and Hermes sitting on her shoulder.

She had almost reached the Gym Leader, when she was stopped by the second trainer in the Gym.

"I'm the trainer Rod and I challenge you!" he declared and held out a pokeball. Gold merely groaned and turned to Thanatos.

"Same thing as last time," Gold said to her. "But whatever pokemon he has to sleep and then switch out."

Thanatos nodded and floated forward as the opposing trainer let out a Pidgey. Thanatos floated in front of the Pidgey and stared and at it. Within a moment it was asleep.

"Now switch with Hermes," Gold said and Hermes took flight as Thanatos floated back behind Gold. "Hermes, use that attack were you flap your wings to create a powerful wind."

Hermes flapped his wings strongly, aiming at the other Pidgey. The other Pidgey was thrown back by the wind and landed harshly on the path way, but it continued to sleep.

Gold and the other trainer stared at each other, Gold waiting for him to do something and him knowing that he couldn't do anything with his pokemon sleeping. After a moment he sighed and said: "Pidgey, use Tackle." As expected the Pidgey did nothing and continued to sleep.

"Alright, Hermes tackle the Pidgey this time," Gold said and Hermes flew towards the other Pidgey, picking up speed as he neared. He tackled the other Pidgey and sent it skidding dangerously close to the edge of the path way.

This time the other Pidgey woke and got up on its clawed feet. It seemed to realize that was very close to the edge of the path way and made its way to the middle of the path way. There it stood on its slightly unsteady feets and waited for its trainer to tell it what to do.

Its trainer gave a small smile, despite having guessed that the Pidgey he had out now would lose consciousness after the next attack. But at least he would be able to tell his Pidgey to attack before it lost consciousness.

"Pidgey, use Tackle, " he said and watched when the Pidgey took flight. It flew unsteadily towards Hermes slowly picking up speed as it went. When it just got close enough to hit the other Pidgey, Hermes dodged to the side just as it was about to hit, making it miss.

"Alright, Hermes! Tackle it again!" Gold called and Hermes slammed into the Pidgey next, making it fall to the path way. It didn't get up after it had crashed on the path way.

Its trainer held out its pokeball and recalled it. He put away the pokeball before pulling out another one. He let out the pokemon in it, revealing another Pidgey when the bright light faded away.

"Another Pidgey? Really?" Gold asked in slight amusement, while Thanatos floated in front of her without bothering to wait for an order.

"Yes, another one," the other trainer said snidely. "Pidgey, get up in the air!"

The pidgey standing in front of him did as said and took flight, in a attempt to avoid Thanatos. Gold scowled and said: "Thanatos switch with Hermes and Hermes, you follow that Pidgey and try to tackle it to the floor."

Hermes merely let out a chirp and started to follow the other Pidgey. He hugher up then the other Pidgey and when he was slightly behind the other Pidgey, he dive-bombed it.

He tackled the other Pidgey and made it fall closer to the floor before it regained enough sense to start beating its wings again. But unfortunately, it got close to where Alexander sitting, so Alexander breathed fire at the Pidgey and it caught on fire and then it flew around in a panic, until it fainted and its trainer recalled it.

"Alright-y Alexander, way to go!" Gold said and turned her head to Hermes when he landed on her shoulder. "And you too, Hermes!"

Hermes sat straighter up and puffed out his feathers, which made him look like a big ball of fluff.

Gold turned towards the other trainer and held out her hand. Grumbling, he handed over the prize money.

"And now we are off to see the Demon Lord," Gold said and continued the last bit to Gym Leader.

"Welcome trainer, I have watched you as you made your way here," she heard someone say when she had made it to the end of the 'S'. At the end it there was a large field made of plank, being kept in the air by thick rope.

But of course, Gold didn't pay any attention to that, oh no, she focused on what has just had been said.

"So you are... a stalker?" she asked and looked around the field, trying to spot the one who had spoken before.

"What?!" Gold turned towards where she had heard the voice come from. "I'm not a stalker!"

Haha! Found the speaker! It was a teenager standing at the other side of the field.

"I'm Falkner, the Gym Leader of this Gym, _not _a stalk-," he said, only to rudely interrupted by Gold.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, Mister Stalker," Gold said. "I got a question for you."

"Do people ever jump?"

* * *

Woo, another chapter.

Hello again, people who read this!

And you know the drill, send me questions you want answered and what you think of chapter.

Please send your thoughts about Gold's and Thanatos' interaction and what you felt about the fights.

And, um, see you next time!

12-02-2013


End file.
